OldManLogan!
by Reina247
Summary: After the mess that was "Secret Wars" and "Battleworld", Ororo from the 616 universe finds herself...alive. Things are far from normal, as the Logan she remembers is not the Logan in front of her. (For a lil backstory, check out "Old Man Logan" on wikipedia) Rated T, some coarse language. (I own nothing. No soy dueño de ninguna personajes de Marvel.) Please Review!
1. Inside Ro's Head

**_Ororo_**

Everything was a mess. Well, I guess that's an understatement, isn't it?

First, Logan dies. I thought I was dealing with that fairly well.

Then, we died. All the universes collided and I don't remember anything after that.

Now, I'm back. And I guess, Logan is back. Sort of. But, He's-…..

He's old.

I always figured that Logan would stay the same: short, grouchy, fuzzy, and noble. But also….young-ish. I thought between the two of us, I would be the aged one.

Still, I have to remember this is not my Logan. The Logan I knew, from this universe, is gone, still.

This Logan, is from elsewhere, he is not mine. But…..

He's told us his story, of his world. He…..Killed us there. All of us. And he put his Wolverine persona to death and attempted to start fresh. He "put the claws away", as he put it.

But that didn't work, as this Logan had the same rotten luck that mine did. His new life was shattered when his family was slaughtered by a Sinister Hulk and his equally sinister offspring. Next thing he knew, he was thrown into what was known as "Battleworld".

There's something about this Logan.

He looks at me the same way my Logan did. Of course he steals the glances when he thinks I don't notice. I wonder if he is comparing me to the Ororo from his world. Were we similar?

This... _(more mature? Goddess help me, is that possible?)_ Logan keeps staring at me as if he wants to say something. It's almost like he's in awe. I suppose killing your friends and then being introduced to their carbon copies ( _or- originals?)_ can do a number on a man.

Perhaps I am overanalyzing things, as I sometimes do. He is most certainly looking at all of us this way. Maybe my mind is making things up because I miss my Logan so much. Why is it that this older version made it? Why was I resurrected, but my Logan is still gone? Even Jean is back, and while I love my sister, I miss my mate. _(I must stop these thoughts, the tears are forming, and I don't want this new Logan to sense it.)_

I can't wrap my head around these things. I mean, technically, I was dead.

Like the Logan I knew.


	2. Logan Contemplates

_**Logan**_

Well. This is…interesting. I spent most of my life in my own personal hell, got kicked outta that hell, into a new hell, drug myself outta that one...and now I'm here. In a new "universe" where my wife and kids don't exist but my friends (my family?) are still alive.

I ain't killed em here. But the me (?) from this timeline is dead. Guess I took his place, huh?

Not everyone is so happy about that, though.

Ol' One Eye- he says I'm more of an asshole than the "other me" was. I guess a Canucklehead like me can smell Scooter's bullshit from any universe.

Jeannie- apparently she dies a lot here. But she's back-I wonder why the "other me" ain't get called back too? Anyhoo, Jeannie done hooked back up with the Boy scout, yet she's eyein' me when she think I ain't lookin.

*Sigh* Same shit, different universe, I guess.

Kurt and Tin Man seem ecstatic to have me back. Say I'm close enough to what they thought an Old Wolverine would be. Don't know why, but that made me feel good. Like maybe I wasn't intruding too much.

Kitten, Jubes- They're a little wary of me, I smell it on 'em. But they're makin the effort. Guess they loved the guy.

The guy. Me? Him? Shit.

But,..Ro.

She won't come near me. I can sense the apprehension. It comes off of her in waves- makes me sick that she feels that way around me. Especially when I'd go through all the shit I went through five times over just to keep her near me this time.

Back in "my universe" (I still feel weird sayin that), I...

I… _loved_ her. Loved her so damn much. But, I killed her too. Killed 'em all. The whole time I thought I was killin the bad guys. Then I woke up and realized, I killed my family.

Before that I'd made up my mind to tell Ro everything- that I was done wanderin, done frettin and bein an asshole and if she would let me, I was ready to try to be better'n I was. For her. I was gonna be done with the bullshit with Jeannie, and I was ready.

Waited _too_ long. Never got to tell her. Killed her instead.

But I guess even assholes like me get second chances.

Kitty told me that in this time and place, me and Ro- we was together. I'd be lyin if I said I didn't shit myself down both legs and fall back in it outta excitement. Outta- hope.

Me and her- we _had_ something here. It took years but we finally made it. Jesus.

That I explains why she keeps me at arm's length. She hopes I'm like him but she don't want to get her spirits up, just in case I ain't like him.

But just from watchin her these past few weeks, I know. She's my Ro. She acts like I remember. But there's another thing.

She…. She… _ **smells**_ the same. That ain't something you can change, or copy. Once I get a scent, I remember it. **_The beast- it remembers it's mate._** It's her. My Ro. Mine.

She's been sitting in the study for a coupla hours now. I tried to speak to her at lunch, ya know, small talk. She was nice enough, but she made her excuses and left.

Then the rain came.

She's been in the study for a coupla hours, I been outside the study door for a coupla hours. Waitin her out.

But know I smell the salt of her tears and I gotta fix it. I gotta tell her everything. I don't know how long I'll last in this universe, but damned if I ain't gonna make her mine while I gotta chance. I ain't gonna fuck up this time. Like the "other me" damn near did before he ditched her by dyin on her. Between me and the "other me" I'd say I got two different spaces of lost time to make up for. I'm game.


	3. A Hopeful Aftermath

_**The Aftermath...and a New Beginning**_

 _Logan knocks on the door._

 _"Who is it?" Ro asks. She really wants to be alone right now. When no one answers, she puts down her tea and storms to the door in a huff. "What is i-"_

 _The words die in her throat, as she stares into the eyes of this, older, different, Logan. Except as he stares at her, and she at him, the only thing that seems different to her is the gray in his hair and the creases in his face. But in his gaze, she sees her Logan. Could it be? Would the Goddess be so merciful to her? How-_

 _"Ro." Logan says, pulling her from her thought._

 _"Yes?"_

 _Never breaking eye contact, he cups her cheek. The tingle of electricity that passes from her to him as well as the way his beast stirs in her presence lets him know that this is right. He takes a deep breath, and begins._

 _"Darlin, we need to talk."_


	4. Only the Beginning

**Logan- 4 weeks later…**

Lookin back at the past events, I shoulda known it was gonna go this way. This Ro weren't no different than the one from my time. Beautiful, resilient, loyal. But how her and Blue Boy were so stupid concernin the Other Me, I'll never know.

I mean, really? Healing Factor stops workin? That's like sayin I woke up one day without my claws. If Other Me's healin factor were really gone, the adamantium shoulda killed me (him? Christ) in days. Yeah I know Blue Boy said something about a temporary antidote, but hell that alone shoulda offed Other Me. Hell from the weight of it, He shouldna been able to walk, let alone wine and dine Ro. Suffocatin? In Adamantium? Ya'd a thought two people as smart as Ro and Furball woulda thought something was up.

So I just asked( real calm like, ya know, ain't no use in kickin nobody when they're down) if my healing factor was considered a part of my immune system. Furball sez o'course it is, only difference between mine and most other folk is that mine is accelerated, it works faster and harder and longer.

So I asked (again real calm like, ya know) that if my healing factor, my immune system, were gone, shouldna I been like that bubble boy from the 80's, remember they took him outta the bubble and he was gone within 15 minutes.

You coulda heard a pin drop.

Ro asked me what I think it meant.

I looked her in those beautiful blues and told her that Other Me, Her Me, Her Logan- aint no way he's dead. Makes more sense that someone done run off with him. I'm not saying he'll be in tip top shape, but what I am saying is that ain't no way he's dead.

Long story short, us three got to brainstorming and came up with this:

Last person we know of that had him for sure: Sinister

Sinister works for: Apocalypse

Apocalypse' former Horseman Death: Other Me, Logan

Scumbag we're up against now: Apocalypse

Something tells me that ain't no damn coinkydink.

I gotta find him. Hopefully he comes along nicely, and I can give the woman I love the man she loves. I just pray to whatever God there is out there that they ain't already turned him and he comes against us and one of us has to put him down. Lord forbid Ro has to do it, or me, and then she has to watch me do it. Ain't no winners here, I reckon.

So that's where you come in. If I find him and he's still encased in that shit, I need you. If I find him and he's trouble, I need you to shut him down like you did before. I know Ro don't agree with yer methods but I also know you got warm feelings towards her. Anyway I'll be at that crappy bar pullin a all nighter. Think about and get back to me before dawn.

 **As Logan speeds off on his motorcycle into the rainy night, Magneto looks after him. "How noble," he thinks. "That he would save the man she loves, all the while destroying his own happiness in the process." He chuckles darkly. "Hhmph. Fool. Yes, yes I will help, but only because both Logans will be of great use to me. Especially since I already know where this world's Logan is being held." He takes a sip of his wine and waits a few minutes before dialing the number of the bar where he knows Old Man Logan will be waiting. His mind races with the possibilities. The consequences. The repercussions.**

" **Well, " Magneto says aloud to himself, as he begins to press the numbers into his phone. "If nothing else, this will make an excellent story."**


End file.
